Hayato's Dilemma
by Faulted Stars
Summary: The Vongola's hosting a party and Gokudera Hayato spends the night with a drunk Yamamoto Takeshi. 8059, a teeny bit of 1827.


Gokudera Hayato is in a dilemma. He has fallen in love with Yamamoto Takeshi. And while you'll never catch him saying it out loud, the cheerful brunette quickly climbed the ladder of people Hayato cared for until he was perched comfortably next to Tsuna, claiming the titles 'Best Friend' and 'Love Interest' for his own. Every brush of the hands while exchanging papers, every laugh that ringed in his ears, every time an arm found its way around his shoulders, Hayato found his heart skip a beat, or his face flushed, or his breath hitching. Before he knew it, brushed hands became lips, laughs became moans, and the arm now found its way around his waist, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how it had happened.

The silverette pushed these thoughts aside and proceeded to put on his signature red dress shirt. The Vongola is hosting a party to celebrate Tsuna's official becoming of Boss. It was also a perfect opportunity for him to meet other families, and as right hand man, Hayato had to be there back up his boss.

"Hayato?" green eyes glanced over at the door. The man who had invaded his thoughts a mere fifteen minutes ago leaned casually against the door frame. His top button was unbuttoned, he held up a hand containing a silk tie.

"I can't tie this." he said sheepishly, a grin plastered across his face.

Hayato sighed. High school had mellowed him out a bit, even calling Tsuna by his name, and while he was still the most short tempered out of the lot, he had become a lot more tolerant after their high school graduation, and the official start of their familia. He calmly stalked over to the rain and with skilled fingers tied the tie around his neck then buttoned the top button. Hayato looked up when he was finished to be met with a breath taking smile. He silently cursed when he felt his heart skip a beat.

"C'mon Hayato." Takeshi laughed, taking his wrist, "We're going to be late." the storm allowed himself to be dragged out of the doorway and down the hall.

The party itself was a success. Tsuna managed to make a good impression on the fellow bosses, earning the Vongola many potential allies. Dino had showed up and taken Tsuna off his hands halfway through and Hayato, rather reluctantly, found himself pushing down the green eyed monster as he watched Takeshi on the dance floor, seemingly oblivious to the crowd of people trying to get into his pants. The bomber forced his eyes away, instead concentrating on pouring himself another glass of wine, before scanning the crowd for the brown locks of his boss, noting that said boss was seemingly having a good time with Dino and the Don of another ally family, before proceeding to search for a certain rain.

"Hayato, wanna dance?" needless to say, Hayato was surprised to find the person he was searching for to be next to him.

"No, I don't want to dance," he said, quickly getting over his shock, "why don't you dance with one of those fucking whores who were trying to get into your pants earlier?"

"You know I don't roll that way, Haya-chan." Takeshi said, leaning in to attack his neck, "and I'd rather try and get into your pants." for the first time, Hayato recognized the stench of alcohol in his breath and the slight slur in his words.

"Shit, fucking idiot, you're drunk." The storm wrinkled his nose, but unconsciously leaning his head back to give Takeshi better access. "How are you going to protect Tsuna if you can't even hold your wine?"

"It's okay, Hibari seems to be protecting Tsuna just fine." Takeshi said in the middle of sucking and kissing his neck.

Surprised, he turned his head to where he saw the sky last, and indeed, during their short conversation; the skylark had made his way to their boss and now held him protectively around the waist, steering him away from the crowd. Annoyed, Hayato got up, intending to demand the release of the sky, when his own waist was found captive by a pair of arms.

"Maa, Hayato, calm down," shivers ran down his spine as Takeshi whispered into his ear, "Tsuna's just fine, besides, I think Hibari has the right idea." Without further warning, Takeshi slung Hayato over his shoulder and made his way towards the door with the silverette kicking and screaming.

"Oi! Idiot, what do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

"Ha, ha, Haya-chan, you're causing a scene."

"Whose fault do you think that is? And who said you can call me that?"

"Oh Tsuna!" Takeshi said as they passed their boss and Hibari, completely ignoring Hayato, "We're going to call it a night."

Tsuna sighed at the pair, but gave them a smile anyway, "Alright, have a good night guys, and don't forget about the meeting tomorrow." He said, being careful not to look Hayato, was sending him SOS signals, in the eye.

Let's just say, no one commented when the duo walked in two minutes late to the meeting the next day, Takeshi nursing a bump on his head, and Hayato trying to conceal the slight limp in his steps.


End file.
